


Одна ночь

by qazanostra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jedna noc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227182) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou). 



— Чёрт!

Тони отскочил от рабочего стола как ошпаренный. Буквально, потому что манипулятор нового робота, которого он сам спроектировал, начал искрить и дымиться. По мастерской разнёсся запах палёной резины. Дубина бодро приступил к тушению пожара.

— Даже не думай! — прикрикнул Тони, когда тот направил сопло огнетушителя на него.

Он пытался оценить ущерб и выявить причину воспламенения, но тут зазвонил телефон. На экране отобразился значок видеосвязи с Пеппер, и Тони решил: пожар — не самое страшное, что сегодня могло с ним случиться. В последнее время она звонила только по одному поводу.

— Салют, Пеппер! — Тони постарался скрыть нервозность.

— Привет, Тони. Это у тебя там что, дым?

— Ничего такого. Не волнуйся.

За те долгие годы, пока Пеппер нянчилась с Тони, у неё выработалось нечто наподобие шестого чувства, благодаря которому она всегда знала, когда что-то не в порядке.

— Очередной пожар?

— Говорю же, ничего особенного. И потом, я уже с ним справился.

Пеппер взглянула на него с подозрением, но в конце концов сдалась.

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь о субботнем приёме? — перешла она к сути.

— Как я могу забыть, если ты каждый день мне о нём напоминаешь? — надулся Тони.

— Кто-то же должен проследить, чтобы ты там появился.

— Но я не хочу туда идти! — простонал он.

— Тони, это важное мероприятие, организованное твоим фондом и названное твоим именем. Ты не можешь не прийти, — Пеппер явно была раздражена. — Раньше затащить тебя на банкет не являлось проблемой. Проблематичнее было с него увести.

— И что? Я поменял мнение относительно массовых мероприятий.

— Это не массовое мероприятие. Там будет множество важных людей, которые рассчитывают на встречу с тобой.

— Тогда их ждёт разочарование.

— Тони, прошу, не усложняй. Я многое могу за тебя сделать, но Тони Старком быть не сумею.

— Но я не хочу. Пеппер, пожа-а-а-алуйста.

Он попытался изобразить щенячьи глазки, но через видеосвязь не сработало так, как надо. Кроме того, Пеппер давно уже выработала иммунитет и была непоколебима как ледник.

— Тони, это только на один вечер, — тон её немного смягчился.

Прежде, чем он смог ответить, раздался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ.

— Мистер Старк, агент Романова на экстренной линии.

— Прости, Пеппер, но мне пора. Вызывают. Пока!

Тони порадовался, что появился повод закончить этот разговор. Он быстро сбросил звонок, хоть и знал, что от Пеппер так просто не избавиться. К тому же, относительно этого приёма она была права. Впрочем, как обычно.

Он принял видеозвонок от Наташи.

— Что у вас?

— Помнишь те странные чёрные дыры, что какое-то время появляются в разных частях города? — спросила Нат. Она держала штурвал квинджета так напряжённо, будто боролась с сильным боковым ветром.

— Помню.

— Ну так у нас тут очередная.

— Помочь? — Тони дёрнулся к блоку управления костюмом на груди.

— Не нужно, мы справимся. Но со мной связался Стрэндж и, по всей видимости, он может нам чем-то помочь. Можешь к нему заскочить?

— И почему я? — Тони едва не захныкал. Сколько ещё неприятностей случится сегодня?

— Мы тут слегка заняты, — язвительно отозвалась Нат. — Втроём пытаемся предотвратить попадание в дыру всего, что оказалось поблизости.

— Втроём? А Тор и Беннер?

— У Тора какие-то свои дела, а Брюс на конференции в Токио.

— Уверена, что справитесь?

— Да, но было бы неплохо разобраться с причиной возникновения этих явлений. Отправляйся к Стрэнджу, а мы присоединимся, как только закончим тут.

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Тони, и Нат отключилась.

Пожар, Пеппер, миниатюрные чёрные дыры на улицах, и что хуже всего — он. Тони уже чувствовал подступающую мигрень.

Стивен Стрэндж начал раздражать его с момента первой встречи. Возможно, дело было в схожести характеров, ведь оба были самоуверенными и упрямыми, но как только маг появлялся неподалёку, Тони начинал чувствовать раздражение. Даже только от того, как тот дышал. Бесило, как он выражался — словно говорил с кем-то не очень умным. Этот стиль жизни, идиотские одежды и дурацкий плащ. И то, как он смотрел на Тони. Под этим взглядом он чувствовал себя голым. При каждой встрече Стрэндж оценивающе смотрел на него и выглядел при этом так, словно был крайне доволен увиденным. Глаза его напоминали Тони о рептилиях. Навевали мысли о хищнике, который уже сыт, но от ещё одного кусочка не отказался бы. Странно, что зрачки у него не вертикальные.

И теперь Тони должен сам к нему пойти. Просто прекрасно.

С некоторыми сомнениями он потянулся к блоку костюма и двумя лёгкими ударами пальцев активировал наночастицы. Они покрыли его как вторая кожа. Что же, по крайней мере он не будет в этом противостоянии безоружным. Хотя, к примеру, от Пеппер ни одна броня не спасёт.

***

Тони приземлился перед Санктум Санкторумом, не обращая внимание на вызванный его появлением переполох. Позвонил в дверь с тайной надеждой, что Стрэнджа дома не окажется. К сожалению, надеялся он напрасно: не успел утихнуть звонок, как дверь бесшумно открылась. Тони вошёл и огляделся — в холле было пусто, только эхо от его шагов разносилось по помещению.

— Сюда, Старк!

Оклик шёл с верхних этажей. Тони поднялся по лестнице и очутился в просторной светлой мансарде, в которой был обустроен тренажёрный зал. Стивен Стрэндж в одних лишь свободных штанах балансировал на руке посреди помещения.

— Уже закончил, — сказал он, сделал сальто и легко приземлился на босые ноги. Провёл ладонью по волосам и только после этого взглянул на Тони. — Агент Романова говорила, что ты заглянешь.

Адресованную ему улыбку Тони классифицировал как «поймавший жирную муху паук». Он старался сильно не пялиться, что оказалось довольно проблематично — в плане физической подготовки Стрэндж был весьма неплох. Ещё одна причина его не переваривать.

— Могу зайти попозже, — Тони изо всех сил постарался не выдать голосом своих эмоций.

— Нет необходимости. Дай мне десять минут на быстрый душ, и я в твоём распоряжении, — Стрэндж поднял с пола футболку. — Подожди в библиотеке.

В ожидая колдуна Тони вскользь просматривал книги, но мысли его были заняты совсем другим. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что весь спектакль был устроен лишь для того, чтобы произвести на него впечатление. И это сработало. От вида стекающих по широкой груди и мускулистым рукам капелек пота по телу разлился жар. Тони положил книгу на место. Слишком давно у него никого не было, и это нужно исправлять, раз уж простой вид Стивена Стрэнджа без футболки на него так влияет.

Стрэндж вернулся ровно через десять минут — свежий как майское утро и облачённый в свои привычные одежды, разве что плащ где-то оставил. Желание расхаживать в чём-то подобном каждый день Тони считал слегка инфантильным.

— Наташа сказала, у тебя есть информация о появляющихся в городе чёрных дырах, — произнёс он таким тоном, чтобы сразу стало понятно — это единственная причина, по которой он сюда пришёл.

— Мне удалось кое-что выяснить, — Стрэндж подошёл к большому столу у окна. Разложил карту города и жестом подозвал Тони поближе. — Вероятно, вы уже сами это поняли, но если отметить места возникновения этих явлений, можно определить область, на которую воздействуют они все. Так сложилось, что некоторое время мы с моими друзьями выслеживали в этом районе одного торговца стариной.

— Разве это не работа для полиции? — удивился Тони. Он стоял в паре шагов от Стрэнджа и чувствовал запах его шампуня. Приятный, что тоже раздражало.

— Обычно да, но этот конкретный дилер с недавних пор скупал предметы с несомненно магическими свойствами. Раньше это были безобидные побрякушки для энтузиастов, не имеющих представления об истинной магии, но в этот раз, подозреваю, он завладел чем-то гораздо серьёзнее. Эти чёрные дыры, как ты их называешь, в сущности порталы. Сломанные порталы, которые ведут в пустое космическое пространство. Из-за разницы в давлении они ведут себя как чёрные дыры. Думаю, торговец где-то достал кольцо подобное моему двойному, но повреждённое. Он пробует им пользоваться — и результат налицо.

— Знаешь, где можно его найти?

— Знай я, давно уже разобрался бы, — Стрэндж хотел ещё что-то добавить, но раздался звонок в дверь. — Вероятно, твои друзья.

Когда он вышел, чтобы поприветствовать гостей, Тони наконец-то смог свободно вздохнуть и расслабиться. Он понятия не имел, что с ним творится. На протяжении всего краткого доклада Стрэндж практически не сводил с него глаз, и да, от этого было довольно некомфортно, однако... Откровение, что некоей его части весьма нравится, когда этот мужчина смотрит на него с восхищением, стало шоком. От дальнейшего самокопания Тони спасло возвращение Стрэнджа. Вслед за ним в библиотеку вошли Наташа, Клинт и Стив.

Стрэндж быстро ввёл их в курс дела. Стоявшая перед ними задача в целом была простой и не требовала тщательного планирования.

— То есть, если вы правы, мы имеем дело с парнем, в руки которому попал объект чересчур мощный, чтобы он мог его контролировать? — уточнил Роджерс.

— Даже у полностью обученного мага могут быть проблемы с контролем над искажённым порталом. А этот человек, несомненно, имеет очень слабое представление о магии. Чем раньше мы его найдём, тем меньше урона он сможет нанести. Этот артефакт не игрушка и не в тех руках может быть действительно опасным.

— Ну, если мы объединимся, будет проще, — сказал Клинт, рассматривая карту. — Тут не очень много мест, где он смог бы устроить убежище.

— Возможно. Но этот лабиринт переулков может доставить неприятности, — заметила Нат. — К тому же, мы не знаем, работает ли он один.

— Думаю, вы переоцениваете его способности, — снисходительно улыбнулся Стрэндж.

— Лучше переоценить, чем наоборот, — голос Кэпа был довольно холодным. — Тогда человека ожидает меньше неприятных сюрпризов.

— Вы тут капитан, — Стрэндж слегка склонил голову, но жест этот был не уважительным, а скорее насмешливым. Напряжение в комнате усилилось.

— Мы уведомим вас о деталях миссии, — Наташа слегка подтолкнула Роджерса к выходу. Тот послушался, но напоследок бросил на Стрэнджа не слишком дружелюбный взгляд.

Стрэндж проводил их до двери.

— Надеюсь, увидимся в субботу, Старк, — он пожал Тони руку и задержал ладонь чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия.

— О, так ты идёшь? — спросил Тони и тут же об этом пожалел — вопрос показался довольно резким.

— Поскольку я получил приглашение, то планирую им воспользоваться. Разве только у тебя есть возражения касаемо моего общества.

— Нет, конечно. Тогда до встречи.

Перед тем, как отпустить руку Тони, Стрэндж мягко провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони, хотя, возможно, почудилось. Этот жест ничего не значит. Или значит очень много.

***

Дело об искажённых порталах, которые Тони упорно называл чёрными дырами, было решено быстро и эффективно. Как и подозревал Стрэндж, старьёвщик не был гением. Они управились до вечера. Жаль, ведь если бы дело затянулось, у Тони появилось бы оправдание не идти на этот злосчастный приём. А так он, к сожалению, был вынужден присутствовать и делать вид, что в восторге.

Раньше он и был бы в восторге. Но те времена прошли. За столько лет, проведённых в команде Мстителей, многое изменилось. Пережитое заставило его понять, что на самом деле важно, а что — нет. Когда-то он надевал броню словно обычный костюм. Железный Человек был героем, любимцем толпы. Но со временем броня и связанная с ней ответственность начали давить. Среди ликующей толпы всё чаще раздавался недовольный ропот, поэтому он начал её избегать. Тони понимал, что быть для кого-то героем означает нести за него ответственность. С командой было проще, но когда та распалась, он понял, что в одиночку не справится. Эти несколько лет были тяжёлыми. Теперь всё возвращается в норму, но понятно, что как прежде уже не будет.

Временно оставшись без навязчивых собеседников, Тони скользил взглядом по залу. СМИ довольно быстро заметили его отход от публичной жизни, и мероприятия, подобные этому, стали для них настоящим праздником. Даже сливки общества воспользовались случаем перекинуться с ним парой слов, раз уж он соизволил присутствовать. Раньше Тони наслаждался бы собственной популярностью, но теперь лишь устал. Жаждал вернуться к себе и спрятаться в мастерской. В нём практически не осталось огня.

Погружённый в невесёлые мысли Тони почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Он даже догадывался, чей. Только у одного человека взгляд был настолько... осязаемым. Старательно контролируя выражение лица, Тони отыскал глазами Стивена Стрэнджа. Тот наблюдал за ним с лёгким прищуром, слегка приподняв уголки губ. В этот вечер он сменил своё обычное облачение на смокинг. Тони кивнул, Стрэндж ответил тем же. Взял у проходившего мимо него официанта бокал вина и направился к Тони. Его осанка и походка призваны были создавать видимость небрежности, словно Стрэндж подошёл от скуки. Но взгляд выдавал правду.

— Здравствуй, Стрэндж, — Тони постарался выглядеть расслабленно, но подозревал, что не особо получалось.

— Здравствуй, Старк. Довольно приятный вечер.

Сперва Тони хотел дежурно согласиться, но слова застряли в горле.

— Кому как, — ответил вместо этого, хотя знал, что прозвучало не слишком вежливо. Настроения соблюдать правила этикета не было.

Стрэндж мгновение смотрел на него. Он не выглядел оскорблённым, скорее удивлённым, словно не ожидал от Тони такой прямолинейности. Отпил из бокала немного вина и, по всей видимости, принял какое-то решение, поскольку лицо его оживилось.

— Если говорить откровенно, — начал он с лёгкой неуверенностью, — то я уже какое-то время за тобой наблюдаю...

— Трудно не заметить, — буркнул Тони.

— ... и у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты чувствуешь себя... некомфортно. В моём обществе, — Стрэндж тщательно подбирал слова. — Могу я узнать, почему?

Тони удивлённо уставился на него. Это что вообще за вопрос?

— Конечно, я чувствую себя некомфортно, — ответил он откровенно и скрестил руки на груди, поскольку знал, что Стрэнджу этот жест скажет многое.

— Почему? — снова спросил тот, абсолютно не смутившись.

Тони колебался. Ответ «потому что» был неудачным, но остальные его обычные аргументы казались довольно глупыми.

— Потому что ты тщеславный и циничный. И глядишь на собеседника так, словно считаешь себя умнее него, — ответил в конце концов. А мысленно добавил: «А на меня смотришь, словно мысленно раздеваешь. И мне это начинает нравиться».

Стрэндж, похоже, не обиделся. Скорее удивился, что получил ответ.

— Ты говорил обо мне или о себе? — слегка насмешливо спросил он.

Тони набрал воздуха в лёгкие, собираясь ответить, но передумал и медленно выдохнул. Стрэндж был прав — в конце концов в этом они были похожи.

— Знаешь, если говорить честно, я всегда восхищался результатами твоих планов, — тем временем продолжил тот.

— Правда? — удивился Тони. Возникшая нервозность стала понемногу отступать.

— Ну, ты был известен ещё до того, как стал Железным Человеком. Твоё решение изменить приоритеты было весьма смелым, и долгое время ходили слухи, будто ты сошёл с ума. Но ты решительно продолжал делать то, что считал правильным. И признал поражение, когда всплыла информация о продаже твоего оружия террористам. Мало кто может взглянуть правде в глаза и принять последствия.

Что-то в голосе Стрэнджа заставило Тони присмотреться к нему. Возможно, неподдельная искренность, а может ощущение, будто он говорил не только о Тони.

— Я слышал, что до всей этой магии ты был хирургом, и блестящим хирургом, — сказал он, чтобы прервать внезапно повисшее молчание.

— Нейрохирургом. И да, я был лучшим, — сказал Стрэндж таким тоном, словно это ничего не значило.

— Почему бросил?

Что-то в его взгляде подсказало Тони, что это не очень уместный вопрос.

— Как и с тобой, со мной случилось нечто непредвиденное, и это поменяло мою жизнь, — слегка загадочно ответил Стрэндж. — После этого ты смог остаться в любимом деле, изменив подход, а я был вынужден искать нечто новое.

Вероятно, у Тони на лице отразилась растерянность, потому что Стрэндж снисходительно улыбнулся и поднял руку до уровня глаз. Тони никогда прежде не обращал внимания на его руки, потому что, во-первых, у него не было причин, а во-вторых, тот практически постоянно носил перчатки. Только теперь он заметил тонкие шрамы, бегущие вдоль пальцев до запястья и исчезающие под манжетой рубашки. Ладонь чуть заметно дрожала.

— Я не знал, — тихо сказал Тони. Ему внезапно стало стыдно за свое любопытство.

— Не то, чем хотелось бы хвастаться. Перчатки не только модный аксессуар к моему облачению, — добавил Стрэндж, словно прочитал мысли. — Это наказание. Некоторые полагают, что заслуженное.

— Обо мне тоже так говорили.

— Когда падаешь с пьедестала, подняться вновь довольно трудно, — задумчиво произнёс Стрэндж. Потом словно очнулся и снова посмотрел на Тони с лёгкой улыбкой. — Что ж, не смею больше тратить твоё время. Разумеется, ещё множество важных людей желает с тобой поговорить. Да и капитан Роджерс наверняка беспокоится.

— Стива не должно волновать, с кем я разговариваю. Больше не должно, — Тони поймал собравшегося было уходить Стрэнджа за локоть.

Наконец он начал понимать, что тут происходит. Не был уверен до конца, но всё на это указывало. И Тони решил поддержать эту игру. В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Он выловил взглядом в толпе Роджерса — тот разговаривал с людьми, которых Тони даже не знал. Вероятно, Роджерс почувствовал его взгляд, потому что обернулся. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, потом разорвали зрительный контакт. Вот так просто.

Нельзя жить прошлым. Однажды наступает такой момент, когда нужно покончить с ним, иначе рискуешь упустить очередной шанс, который предоставила судьба.

Тони не ослабил хватку на локте Стрэнджа, и какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Продолжим в более уединенном месте? — предложил Тони. — Этот банкет давно мне надоел.

— Думаю, это можно устроить.

Они вышли, стараясь не привлекать внимания. В пустом коридоре Стивен достал из кармана своё магическое двойное кольцо и открыл портал. Никто не видел, как они исчезли в золотой вспышке.

***

Библиотека Санктум Санкторума была буквально пропитана магией и таинственностью. Казалось, что книги на полках шептались, когда они проходили мимо. Несколько ламп излучали мягкий свет.

— Выпьешь что-нибудь? — спросил Стивен.

— Может, виски с содовой.

Стаканы появились из ниоткуда. Напиток имел приятное дымное послевкусие и помогал унять тревожность.

— Знаешь, а это место довольно необычное, — произнёс Тони, чтобы развеять неловкость. — Много времени заняло собрать всё это? — он повёл рукой.

— Большая часть досталась мне от предшественника, — пожал плечами Стивен. Лёд в его стакане звякнул о стенки.

— Должно быть, так радикально сменить мировоззрение стало настоящим испытанием.

— Для такого рационального ума, как мой, даже чересчур сложным. По правде говоря, к магии я обратился лишь когда уже не мог найти другого способа восстановить работоспособность рук. И даже тогда рассматривал её только как очень нетрадиционный способ лечения. Всё это, — теперь уже он обвёл рукой комнату, — свалилось на меня случайно и совершенно внезапно. Не успел я оглянуться, как оно стало моей жизнью.

— И больше не хочешь быть врачом?

— Нет. Если честно, я никогда не был хорошим врачом.

— Но ты сам говорил... — начал было Тони, однако Стивен его прервал.

— Я был хорошим специалистом. Лучшим, и только это считал важным. Лечил людей не потому, что таково моё призвание, а из-за амбиций. Исправлял их, если можно так выразиться, а на остальное мне было плевать. Иногда такой подход правильный, но в конце концов пациенты ждут скорее сочувствия и понимания. В то время я к подобному склонен не был.

— А теперь? — тихо спросил Тони.

— Теперь я понимаю гораздо больше, по крайней мере, надеюсь. Знаю ценность человеческой жизни, хоть и выяснил это лишь когда собственная для меня больше ничего не значила.

Стивен опёрся о тот самый стол, за которым пару дней назад они планировали операцию против старьёвщика. Уставился на пустую столешницу, словно внезапно обнаружил на ней что-то интересное.

— А как было с тобой? — спросил, не глядя на Тони. — Что заставило тебя так альтруистично рисковать жизнью?

— Случай, — теперь уже Тони пожал плечами. — Сперва я сражался для себя. А точнее, я себя защищал. Почему-то многим не нравилась моя успешность, — он криво усмехнулся. — И только Фьюри сбил с меня спесь, заявив, что Железный Человек им может пригодиться, а Тони Старк уже нет. Собрал нас вместе и дал цель. Способ, которым он это сделал, был вероломным, но сработал. После этого так и пошло. И работало, пока...

Тони сделал паузу. Он примирился с прошлым, но ещё не значило, что некоторые воспоминания уже не причиняют боль.

— Но вы вновь стали командой, — заметил Стивен.

— Да. Но уже не прежней.

Во время разговора Тони подошёл к столу, и теперь они стояли буквально в шаге друг от друга. Тони почувствовал древесно-цитрусовый аромат парфюма.

— Ты остановил меня, — внезапно произнёс Стивен.

— Разговор с тобой был интересным. Многое прояснил.

— Что конкретно?

— Что мы похожи больше, чем мне казалось.

Их разделяло всего несколько сантиметров. Стивен подался вперёд, и Тони почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах.

— Сейчас тоже остановишь? — спросил тот.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Тони.

Стивен поцеловал его осторожно, нерешительно, словно ожидал, что его оттолкнут, но этого не случилось. Губы его были мягкими, горячими и нежными, и Тони не сдержал вздох, когда ответил на поцелуй.

Он поддержал эту игру осознанно, потому что мог и хотел. И только теперь понял, насколько ему осточертело одиночество. А Стивен был здесь, рядом. Этого достаточно. Возможно, они не всегда могли найти общий язык, но здесь слова были не нужны. Тони внезапно захотелось его обнять.

Стивен аккуратно прервал поцелуй и отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Тони. Взгляд его был задумчивым, но он улыбался. Провёл большим пальцем по губам Тони.

— Что скажешь?

Тони чувствовал, как сердце колотится о рёбра, а кровь быстрее бежит по венам. Определённо, слишком долго он был один, раз простой поцелуй заставил его так себя почувствовать. Тони схватился за отворот пиджака Стивена и потянулся к его губам. Где-то в затылке пульсировало знакомое раздражение, ведь ему пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, но оно быстро утонуло в водовороте других, более сильных ощущений.

— Поцелуй меня снова, — прошептал он в приоткрытые губы.

Стивен застонал, обнял Тони так сильно, что он чуть не потерял равновесие, и прижал к столу. Тони обхватил его за шею, позволяя взять инициативу. Мягкие и нетерпеливые губы прижались к его губам, требуя всё больше и больше, и Тони дал ему это. Приласкал языком, призывая Стивена идти дальше.

Стол неудобно впивался краем Тони в тело, поэтому он неловко взобрался на него. Стивен опёрся ладонями о столешницу по обе стороны от его бёдер.

— Тони... Тони...

«Господи, я только что услышал собственное имя?» — подумал Тони.

Кровь стучала у него в ушах, однако он был уверен, что не ослышался. Это было просто его имя, но интонации, с какой оно было произнесено, оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять просьбу. Тони раздвинул ноги, и Стивен смог встать между его бёдер. Они всё ещё были одеты, но это явно ненадолго, потому что Стивен уже начал расстёгивать его рубашку. Тони не отставал: стянул пиджак — возможно, позже, чем стоило бы, — и принялся за пуговицы.

Стивен отрывался от его губ только чтобы сделать вдох. Тони поддался ему. Было так хорошо почувствовать рядом другое тело, тёплое и живое. Он уже устал от холодных одиноких ночей.

В конце концов Стивен оставил в покое его покрасневшие истерзанные губы и спустился к шее. Целовал, оставляя мокрые следы. Тони наклонил голову, чтобы облегчить ему доступ. Закрыл глаза и откинулся назад на локти. Это было прекрасно. Стивен касался его зубами, прикусывал — достаточно, чтобы доставить удовольствие, но не причинить боль. Впился зубами там, где ярче всего пульсировала жилка, и Тони знал, что он, должно быть, почувствовал его бешеный пульс. Стивен оставил след и продолжил спускаться. Тони вздрогнул, почувствовав, как влажный язык скользнул вдоль артерии и остановился у ключицы, где Стивен оставил ещё один след. Дыхание срывалось.

Стивен разобрался с пуговицами и распахнул полы рубашки, обнажая грудь Тони. Ладонями и взглядом проследил линии мышц вниз до живота и обратно. Задержался пальцами на шраме там, где когда-то был реактор.

— У меня тоже хватает шрамов, — произнёс Тони.

— А этот... — Стивен запнулся.

— От дугового реактора. Он несколько лет не позволял осколкам проникнуть в моё сердце. Долго думал, что иного сердца у меня нет.

— Есть. Я чувствую его.

Стивен положил ладонь ему на грудь, а потом наклонился и поцеловал это место. Тони снова вздрогнул.

— Иди сюда, — лихорадочно прошептал, притянул Стивена ближе и страстно поцеловал.

Они были так близко, что тёрлись друг о друга — всё быстрее и сильнее, и Тони чувствовал, если дело так пойдёт и дальше, он кончит в собственные штаны.

— Подожди. Помедленнее, — ему едва удалось набрать достаточно воздуха, чтобы это сказать.

— Почему? Я не хочу, — Стивен вновь спустился к шее. Его бородка дразнила разгорячённую кожу Тони. — Ты даже не догадываешься, сколько раз я представлял, как раскладываю тебя на этом самом столе, а ты кричишь сорванным голосом. Я так сильно хотел тебя, что временами думал, будто схожу с ума. Возможно, уже сошёл, и всё это — порождение моего измученного разума?

— Нет, это не... Я сейчас... Подожди! — Тони схватил его за плечи, но толку от этого не было.

— Не хочу ждать. И так слишком долго тебя ждал.

Стивен навалился на него сильнее, вдавливая в лакированную столешницу. Их члены тёрлись сквозь слои одежды, и Тони чувствовал, что уже на грани. Страсть Стивена и тот факт, что Тони был ему явно не безразличен, нервировали и, возможно, даже слегка пугали. Не так он представлял себе эту ночь. Ему нужно было время, чтобы вновь привыкнуть к подобной близости. А потом он почувствовал, как Стивен скользнул рукой к его паху и принялся поглаживать его через брюки, одновременно сильнее прижимаясь.

— Подожди, пожалуйста! Дай мне секунду, Сти...

— Нет.

— Стив!

Стивен замер. Они оба не двигались, пока он всё же не отстранился. Повисла тяжёлая тишина.

— Так ты ещё... Ты всё ещё о нём думаешь? — сдавленным голосом спросил Стивен.

Тони видел, как дёрнулся его кадык, когда он с трудом сглотнул. Смотрел на него какое-то время в замешательстве, не понимая, что происходит. Разочарование и боль в его глазах поразили Тони. Понимание пришло в тот момент, когда Стивен развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я к тебе обращался! — Тони сел прямо и поймал его за полу рубашки.

— Как это? — тот явно ему не поверил.

— Твоё имя ведь так же сокращается? Стивен — Стив, — поспешил объяснить Тони. — Мне казалось, что ты понял — между мной и ним всё кончено.

Стивен пронзил его взглядом, будто хотел добраться до сердца и убедиться, что это правда. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым.

— Стивен? — голос Тони прозвучал тихо и неуверенно.

— Не люблю это сокращение. Оно легкомысленно, — в конце концов сказал тот. — Кроме того...

— Кроме того — что? — Тони был весь внимание.

— Кроме того это его имя! — внезапно маска безразличия спала, и Стивен посмотрел на него отчаянным, умоляющим взглядом. — Не хочу, чтобы ты называл меня его именем. Не сегодня. Не в такой момент!

Тони сперва ошеломлённо смотрел на него, но потом улыбнулся и протянул к нему руку.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он, а когда Стивен не отреагировал, позвал жестом. — Ну же, иди.

Стивен приблизился и позволил Тони себя обнять.

— Ты правда решил, что в такой момент я мог думать о ком-то другом? — Тони провёл ладонью по его седым вискам.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стивен ему в шею и крепко обнял за талию.

— Это я должен извиниться. Мне и в голову не пришло, что ты можешь так отреагировать. Словно...

Он замолчал, потому что кусочки пазла начали становиться на свои места. Это было настолько очевидно, что Тони удивился, как не заметил раньше.

— Ты ревнуешь к нему? К Роджерсу? — спросил, старательно не пуская в голос нотки веселья.

— Да, — Стивен говорил глухо, потому что он всё ещё прижимался к его шее. — Я хотел, чтобы ты был моим хотя бы на одну ночь. Одна ночь, когда мне не нужно ничего представлять и я буду уверен, что ты не проведёшь её с ним. Не знаю, что хуже — не иметь возможности касаться тебя или знать, что это делает он.

— Стивен, почему?..

— Знаешь же. Вижу, что догадался.

— Хочу услышать это от тебя.

— Разве это что-то изменит?

— Возможно.

Стивен выбрался из объятий и посмотрел на него. Тони был растрёпан, одежда его измята, а следы на шее и ключице наверняка уже потемнели. Тони выжидающе посмотрел на него в ответ. Поймал его взгляд.

Стивен подался вперёд, уткнулся лбом в лоб Тони и прикрыл глаза.

— Я влюбился в тебя, — прошептал он. — Не знаю, когда и как. Просто однажды это понял. Понял, что не могу перестать о тебе думать. Что ты мне небезразличен. И всё же медлил. Знал, что вы с Роджерсом помирились. Не думал, что у меня есть хоть какой-то шанс. Кроме того, было похоже, что ты меня не выносишь.

— Ну, было дело, — пробормотал Тони.

— Я влюбился в тебя, — повторил Стивен. — Господи, влюбился и не знаю, что теперь будет, но эта ночь... Пожалуйста, хоть на одну ночь будь моим.

Низкий, хриплый от эмоций голос Стивена пробирался Тони под кожу. Слова свернулись на сердце, и он знал — только от него зависит, что будет дальше. Потёрся носом о щёку Стивена и практически наощупь нашёл губами его губы. Медленный, спокойный поцелуй теплом разлился по телу. Стивен скользнул руками по его рёбрам. Одной ладонью зарылся ему в волосы, а второй потянул за полу рубашки.

— Если ты захочешь, я могу быть твоим все остальные дни и ночи, — дрожащим от волнения голосом сказал Тони.

Стивен тоже вздрогнул и с приглушённым стоном впился в его губы, прижавшись всем телом. Неожиданное сильное движение его бёдер заставило Тони громко вскрикнуть, и тот замер.

— Ты уже?.. — запнулся, внезапно смутившись.

— Ещё нет, но было близко, — недовольно ответил Тони. — Просил же помедленнее. У меня давно никого не было.

— Не знаю, смогу ли. Не когда ты такое мне говоришь.

***

Звук звонка разрушил сонную тишину спальни. Тони нащупал телефон, с трудом открыл один глаз и взглянул на экран. Пеппер.

— Доброе утро! — энергично поздоровалась она.

— Пеппер, ты в курсе, который час? — недовольно пробормотал Тони.

— Десять двадцать две, — тут же ответила та. — По твоему голосу могу сделать вывод, что банкет удался.

— Можно и так сказать. Не могу сейчас говорить, поболтаем потом.

— Конечно. В таком случае не буду мешать. Пока!

Она повесила трубку, а Тони на всякий случай отключил телефон и отбросил его в угол кровати. Потом перекатился на другой бок и снова устроился поудобнее.

— Что-то важное? — сонно пробормотал Стивен, обняв его и уткнувшись лицом в волосы.

— Ничего, что не может подождать до обеда, — отозвался Тони и обнял его в ответ.


End file.
